


Tempestades

by xRakuen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M, chuva
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRakuen/pseuds/xRakuen
Summary: Karkat tinha muitos pesadelos e Dave sabia disso, mas sempre fazia o melhor para acalmar e cuidar do namorado.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Tempestades

**Author's Note:**

> Foi uma ideia que surgiu por acaso porque estava chovendo aqui skskskk

Mesmo dormindo, Karkat se encolhia e revirava na cama ao som de cada trovejada do lado de fora da janela. Seus dedos buscaram algo, uma textura específica, mas só encontraram o cobertor emaranhado ao seu lado. Os pesadelos o agonizavam quase toda noite, fazendo-o acordar cada vez mais cansado e assustado com o mundo exterior.  
Abriu os olhos, podendo ver a cama vazia. Olhou pela janela, as gotas de chuva batiam fortes contra o vidro, e não havia nenhum sinal de sua companhia de mais cedo.  
— Dave? — Mordeu o lábio, inseguro. — Dave, você tá aí? — Sem nenhuma resposta.  
Tentou voltar a dormir, sem o menor sucesso, mudando de posição a cada instante e abraçando o travesseiro. Sentou-se, enrolando o dedo indicador no cabelo, para depois abraçar os joelhos e suspirar.  
Desistiu, enfim, do sono, jogou a manta por cima dos ombros e pegou a almofada novamente, colocando-a rente ao peito. Desceu as escadas, apenas para acabar encontrando Dave largado no sofá, vendo TV. Ao perceber a presença do outro, o loiro inclinou a cabeça para o lado com uma certa preocupação.  
— O que foi, KK?  
— Pesadelos.  
— De novo? — Mordeu o lábio inferior, batendo de leve no assento ao seu lado, chamando o outro para sentar ao seu lado.  
Vantas aceitou, aconchegando-se ao lado do rapaz e encostando a cabeça em seu colo, cobrindo os dois com a coberta que havida trazido.  
Seus pesadelos eram habituais, a maioria sobre perdas e inseguranças que Karkat se recusava a admitir que tinha. Dave respirou fundo, acariciando o cabelo do outro enquanto este levantava a cabeça, pedindo um beijo. Sorriu, para então atendê-lo, foi doce e demorado, do jeito que só Strider sabia fazer, acalmando a mente turbulenta de Karkat.  
— Você quer me contar o sonho?  
— Ah... não... Eu não quero lembrar...  
— Tudo bem, tudo bem. Já passou, eu tô aqui e nunca vou sair do seu lado.  
Seu namorado era o máximo. Vantas se sentia sortudo por tê-lo, pois sabia que, mesmo nas noites tempestuosas e assustadoras, Dave não o deixaria sozinho.  
E então estava tudo bem.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado ;)


End file.
